All Is Forgotten
by missjabbjabb
Summary: Korra has lost all memories because of a freak accident, now her friends are trying to help her remember who they are and what she has accomplished.


Korra's in a freak accident causing her to lose all memories, the last thing she can remember is finishing her fire bending test in the south pole. How will team avatar help her regain her memory?

I couldn't believe it when I got the call, I literally couldn't talk. I looked over to Bolin who was currently playing with Pabu, I dropped the phone.

"Korra's in the hospital." I stuttered out. Bolin's face dropped, his green eyes lost all expression of easiness.

"Why?"

"She hit her head, that's all I was told." I murmured. Bolin and I quickly gathered up our stuff running to the hospital. Naga was outside and immediately came up to Bolin and I.

"What happened girl?" I asked her patting her ears; she licked the side of my face then winced. I felt a frown come to my face as we walked into her room; she was lying down on the bed with a large bandage covering it. Cuts and bruises covered her body; I still found it hard to believe something had bested Korra in a fight. Tenzin put his finger to his lip then led us out the door.

"What happened?" I whispered, he frowned.

"I don't know, someone found her in an alley way like that. She hasn't woken up yet but she lost a lot of blood and her head has suffered major trauma."

"How did we not know about this?!" I whispered harshly.

"I don't know, but right now we need to be here for her." A nurse walked out with a clip board in her hand and a sad look on her face.

"She's woken up, but please only a few minutes." She said. Each of us nodded as we walked in, Korra looked so fragile and scared. Tenzin grabbed her hand squeezing it tightly.

"Korra, it's ok we are here."

"Where am I?" She coughed out. Sweat poured from her face as she started to panic, he lightly put a hand to the side of her face.

"You're in the hospital."

"This isn't the hospital." She murmured. I arched an eyebrow.

"Korra?"

"Where am I?" She looked up to us. "Who the hell are they?" She asked once more looking more scared with each passing second.

"Korra, you're in Republic City, that's Mako and Bolin, there, your friends."

"I don't know them." She stuttered out. It felt like a knife through my gut, she looked at us and had no recognition of who we were.

"Korra Mako is your boyfriend-"

"I don't know who he is! Why the hell am I in Republic City?" She moved further back to the end of her bed wincing with every movement. I looked to Bolin who looked equally as scared as I did. I walked up to her and lightly placed my hand on hers, she pulled back immediately.

"Who are you?" She stammered out. I couldn't even reply, no words were coming out. I felt pain pulsing through my body.

"It's me…Mako." She put a hand to her head and pulled off the bandage angrily.

"Get away from me! All of you!" She screamed. Tenzin grabbed her shoulders to settle her while Bolin grabbed me walking me out of the room. I had to grab something to hang onto, I could still hear her screaming as I slid down the wall of the hospital. I heard screaming until it turned into a cry.

"What happened to me?" I heard her cry through the door. I felt tears sting up in my eyes, Bolin put his hand to my shoulder while I hung my head in between my knee's. The crying soon died down until there was none at all, Tenzin walked out slowly shutting the door softly behind him.

"Is she OK?" Bolin asked.

"She can't remember anything; her last memory is of her completing her fire bending trials."

"Then why is she screaming and in pain?" Bo asked, he looked more worried than I did.

"It's like all her memories are trying to burst through, it's hurting her." He sighed rubbing his temples.

"You boys should go home; she is not allowed visitors for the moment."

"I'm staying." I said quickly.

"I'll go home and tell Asami." Bolin said giving me a one last look before walking through the door and leaving. I looked up to Tenzin.

"Do you think she will ever remember?"

"I don't know Mako, I truly don't know."


End file.
